The assigment
by erinkate12
Summary: AU- Grant Ward gets an assignment that will change his life. Story has been revised and re uploaded


This is my first story- Please review, but no flames. I updated this chapter based on comments made by reviewers. Thank you so much for following and favoring this story

I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and making no profit

Chapter 1- The assignment

Grant Ward sat in the office of Agent Phil Coulson wondering why he had been called back from a level 7 operation in Israel. As he sat in the office, his mind whirred with questions, including why was he being called back from this mission? He knew it was not going as smoothly as expected due to some unforeseen complications with his contact. However, he also knew that he was a damn good agent and that he was getting close to the mission objective.

The door opened and in came Phil Coulson followed by Director Nicolas Fury. Sighing Phil sat down across from Grant and said "Good Morning Grant. I know you are wondering why we pulled you off the mission in Syria. He took a file from his briefcase, and opening it, pushed it towards Grant. "This is a picture of a very important asset for SHIELD. Her name is Skye Avery and she is a college student at NYU. She is a talented computer programmer who has recently been the subject of several kidnapping attempts within the last two months. We need to know who is attempting to kidnap her and why". So I am requesting that you go undercover at NYU to find out who is behind the attempts and insure her safety" Grant stared at his boss in disbelief. "Excuse me sir, I am not one to question orders, but you took me off a level 7 operation that involves national security to work an attempted kidnapping case."

Smiling Phil looked at the young agent for a minute before closing the blinds and pushing a button located on the far end of the desk that sent out a brief flash of light. Looking serious, Phil replied, "Yes, Grant I am taking you off your current operation to work on an attempted kidnapping case of a college student". "However, this particular student is very special". Taking a deep breath, Phil continued "What I am about to say does not leave this room ever. Only a few people know about what I am about to tell you." "Skye is very special. She is gifted with computers, but more importantly is classified as an O-84. We do not yet know the nature of her abilities. Unfortunately, someone is trying to get their hands on her and I need to know who and why". We think that they may be after her because she is an O-84.

Grant stared at his boss, mouth open in astonishment, staring at the picture of the brown haired girl who not only an O-84, but one with unknown abilities. He managed to mutter, "Sir, I didn't know that there were people with that designation." Phil nodded, "Skye is the only person I know that has that designation at this time. You should also be aware that in addition to her special status, Skye is also my daughter, so this assignment is personal for me." Grant stared at his boss in shock, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that in addition to being a designated O-84 she was the bosses' daughter.

Phil , his face serious continued "Skye's existence is a closely guarded secret with only a handful of people being aware that she is my daughter and even less know about her O-84 status" "Therefore, I expect you to keep this information to yourself." Smiling and putting a hand on Grant's shoulder, he said, "Now since you will be working closely with Skye, I have to warn you that she is very stubborn and independent and having a bodyguard is more than likely not going to go over well. You should be prepared for the fact that will do everything in her power to get you to quit or leave." "However your job is to protect her no matter what. Do I am make myself clear."

Nodding his head, Grant pondered the fact that not only was his "assignment" a human O-84 with unknown powers and abilities, she was also his boss's daughter. He had the sinking feeling that this was not going to be an easy assignment. Skye sounded like she was a handful and the fact that she was Coulson's daughter could complicated matters. However, he was not one to shy away from a challenge and resolved that no matter what happened this was just another assignment and once it was done, he would go back to dealing with terrorists and other crazies. He had no idea how much this assignment would rock his world and change his life


End file.
